


Art for Victory First, Promises Second

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: Hope you enjoy this mixtape. I tried to really get the humorous and fluffy vibes from the fic translated into the music. It's a great fic - please check it out!





	Art for Victory First, Promises Second

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victory First, Promises Second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818679) by Anonymous. 



> Hope you enjoy this mixtape. I tried to really get the humorous and fluffy vibes from the fic translated into the music. It's a great fic - please check it out!

**Mixtape inspired by 'Victory First, Promises Second'**

_by:[aurics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics)_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:** svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 

 


End file.
